Philia
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "People says, relationships are stronger when you are bestfriend first then a couple second."[a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.7: A Real Boyfriend isn't Afraid to Kiss You in Front of His Friends and He Won't Ignore You**

 **.**

 **Philía**

 **A fanfic by** **swaegcandy**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _"People says, relationships are stronger when you are_

 _bestfriend first then a couple second."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Min Yoongi menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Pemuda manis berperawakan mungil itu sesekali menggerutu, ketika tak mendapati balasan pesan pada ponselnya. Mata kecilnya bergerak gelisah. Melihat sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya. Getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi yang berada pada genggamannya.

 _ **From: Park Jimin**_

 _Kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku. Kita ganti besok saja untuk jalan-jalannya._

Helaan nafas kasar kembali terdengar sesaat setelah Yoongi membaca pesan yang ia terima. Sorot matanya terlihat kecewa. Namun ada juga emosi marah yang terlihat. Park Jimin sialan itu menyuruhnya pulang? Setelah ia menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu di taman selama satu jam lima puluh enam menit enam belas detik. Sendirian. Ditengah cuaca yang mulai terasa panas.

Demi Tuhan! Ini hampir dua jam Yoongi menunggu. Dan dengan seenak jidat mulusnya Park Jimin menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan membatalkan janji mereka.

"Sialan," umpatan lirih keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Tangannya semakin meremat ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas pelan. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Dan setelah emosinya mereda, dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dan berdiri meninggalkan taman yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Park Jimin! Jadi ikut dengan kami tidak?" Teriakan seseorang di depannya membuat pemuda yang namanya disebut mendongak. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang, berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Sebentar, aku harus menghubungi seseorang," dan dengan gaya cueknya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dengan keluaran terbarunya dari dalam saku jaket yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Yoongi?" Orang di depannya kembali bertanya. Kali ini hanya sebuah gumaman singkat yang Jimin berikan. Dan setelah selesai memberi pesan untuk Yoongi, dengan segera Jimin bergegas untuk menyusul temannya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

 _ **To: Yoongi**_

 _Kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku. Kita ganti besok saja untuk jalan-jalannya._

Lihat kan, seberapa brengseknya seorang Park Jimin. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama temannya dan dengan teganya membatalkan janji yang telah ia buat jauh hari dengan orang terkasihnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin,"

"..."

"Jimiiiin,"

"..."

"Park Jimin,"

"..."

" _Ish,_ Jimin! Lihat aku!" Yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh pada sumber suara, walaupun dengan raut wajah datar merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Yoongi, oknum yang ternyata memanggil Jimin sedari tadi hanya membalas tatapan Jimin dengan polos.

"Apa?" Balasan singkat Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Membuat mimik cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana kita? Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam di taman. Dan dengan brengseknya kau membatalkannya. Kau itu brengsek, kau tahu?" Walau tutur kata yang diucap termasuk kasar, tapi nada dan ekspresi yang Yoongi keluarkan justru berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Kepalanya semakin ia sandarkan pada bahu tegap Jimin yang ada di sampingnya. Dan dengan manja jemari kecilnya bermain pada paha kokoh Jimin. Membuat berbagai pola rancu.

Jimin yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi semakin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mencubit pipi berisi milik Yoongi, dan bibir tebalnya dengan cepat mengecup bibir milik Yoongi. Sedikit memberi lumatan dan satu gigitan sebelum melepas bibir manis milik lelaki yang mengisi hatinya.

" _Ish_ , kenapa malah menciumku!" Pukulan ringan Yoongi berikan pada dada bidang milik Jimin saat ia sadar bahwa pria yang tengah memeluknya ini mencuri sebuah kecupan darinya.

"Kenapa? Memang tidak boleh kalau aku mencium orang yang ku sayang?" Pipi Yoongi perlahan memerah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Dan Jimin sendiri terkekeh melihat gelagat Yoongi yang tengah malu. "Hm? Tidak boleh ya?"

Pipi Yoongi semakin memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu, Jimin. Aku... Uh... Aku maluu!" Dan Yoongi semakin menyusup ke dalam pelukan Jimin. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di dada Jimin. Membuat Jimin tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Astaga kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Yoongi?! Kau membuatku jatuh semakin dalam kepadamu."

"Jimin, hentikaaan! Kau membuatku maluuu—" rengekan Yoongi kembali terdengar dan membuat Jimin kembali tertawa.

Yoongi terus bergumam dalam pelukan Jimin tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya seorang Park Jimin dalam hal menggoda Min Yoongi, membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum mendengar gumaman Yoongi yang sedikit teredam dalam dadanya. Pandangan Jimin kembali tertuju pada layar televisi di depan sana yang sempat ia acuhkan. Tangannya yang masih setia bertengger di pinggang ramping milik Yoongi. Sesekali tangannya akan mengusap pinggang Yoongi dengan lembut, atau bahkan dengan sensual. Hanya untuk mendapati rengekan manja milik Yoongi.

"Jimin,"

"Hm," pandangan Jimin masih setia pada televisi dan tangan Jimin masih setia membuai pinggang milik Yoongi.

"Jimin lihat aku!" Jimin memilih mengalah. Atensinya teralih pada pemuda mungil di pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidur," jawaban singkat dari Yoongi membuat dahi Jimin mengernyit.

"Hah?"

"Ayo tidur," ulang Yoongi sekali lagi. Dahi Jimin semakin mengernyit dalam. "Kau mengajak aku tidur bersama?" Dan melihat anggukan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi. "Tidur sendiri sana. Dasar manja."

Melihat reaksi Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Otak kecilnya berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Jimin mau diajak tidur bersama. Tidak, tidak. Bukan tidur yang seperti itu, hanya tidur bersama biasa dimana mereka berbaring berdampingan di ranjang mereka dengan Yoongi yang bersembunyi di dada bidang Jimin dan Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, dan dengan mata yang saling terpejam. Lalu pandangan Yoongi jatuh pada rahang tegas milik Jimin yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi rambut tipis.

Dengan jahil tangan kanan Yoongi terulur untuk mengusap rahang milik Jimin. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi rambut halus yang ada terasa menggelitik telapak tanggannya. Sedangkan Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, bahkan tangannya yang masih setia di pinggang Yoongi kembali bergerak di tempatnya.

Puas bermain dengan rahang milik Jimin, kini tangan kanannya berganti dengan bibir ranum milik Yoongi. Hanya kecupan kecupan ringan yang ia daratkan di sana, terkadang disertai sedikit gigitan kecil. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin terasa sedikit terusik. Bagaimana ia bisa serius menonton saat ada bibir nakal yang bermain di rahang tegas miliknya. Tangan Jimin yang semula hanya mengusap lembut pinggang Yoongi berubah menjadi cengkraman halus. Bahkan tangannya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam baju yang tengah Yoongi kenakan.

Bibir Yoongi masih setia bermain di rahang Jimin. Sesekali lidahnya akan terjulur untuk semakin menggoda Jimin. Tangannya juga mulai ikut bermain. Menyapa leher jenjang milik Jimin dan terus turun hingga ke dadanya.

Dan pertahanan Jimin runtuh seketika. Bibirnya merunduk ke bawah, menyambut bibir menggoda milik Yoongi ke dalam ciuman panas yang dalam. Melumat kasar bibir kecil yang sudah berani menggoda Jimin. Tangannya beralih mengangkat Yoongi ke atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman Jimin semakin dalam dan dalam, membuat Yoongi sedikit terdorong ke belakang karenanya. Dan setelah merasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk bernafas, Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya.

"Sudah berani nakal, _eh_?" Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bibir Yoongi yang basah. Membuat gestur yang balik menggoda Yoongi. Ucapan Jimin hanya disambut dengan tatapan polos milik Yoongi. Membuat Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali menawan bibir Yoongi ke dalam ciumannya. Hanya ciuman singkat, namun terkesan dalam.

"Tadi ingin tidur kan? Ayo tidur," ucap Jimin seraya berdiri sambil membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Yoongi melompat kecil dalam gendongan Jimin. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Yoongi.

"Senang sekali ya bisa tidur bersamaku?" Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin, masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kemarin itu banyak sekali tugas. Aku jadi selalu pergi tidur sendirian. Dan sekarang tugasmu kan sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa pergi tidur denganmu!" Balas Yoongi dengan ceria. Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yoongi.

"Nah ayo tidur, kita sudah sampai." Dengan perlahan dibaringkannya tubuh Yoongi di atas ranjang milik mereka. Dan dengan cepat Jimin menyusul di samping Yoongi, kembali membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku lebih mencintaimu Yoongi." Dan kecupan hangat Jimin mendarat di dahi milik Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-**_

.

.

"Langsung pulang?" Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tangannya meraih milik Yoongi agar berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kita bertemu temanku dulu. Tidak apa kan?" Yoongi mengangguk. _Toh_ jadwal mereka memang kosong setelah ini. Dan dengan begitu Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk bertemu temannya yang memang sudah menunggu di kafetaria kampus mereka.

Jimin yang sedang berkumpul dengan temannya memang begini, terlalu asyik dengan temannya dan akan melupakan dengan cepat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk Yoongi dalam kasus ini. Yoongi yang memang sudah biasa dicueki seperti ini hanya diam saja. Ingin ikut menanggapi tapi ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Jadi hal yang bisa Yoongi lakukan saat ini adalah hanya duduk diam dan menyimak. Sesekali akan menjawab kalau ada teman Yoongi yang bertanya padanya.

"Jim, kau tidak kasihan kepada Yoongi? Dia terlihat sudah mulai bosan." Celetukan asal milik Taehyung membuat Jimin menoleh kepada Yoongi yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya menatap Yoongi yang terlihat kaget dengan ucapan sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Biarkan saja, kalau dia bosan kan bisa bermain ponsel." Dan jawaban Jimin mengundang delikan dari Yoongi dan sorakan riuh dari teman-temannya. Yoongi menyikut kecil perut Jimin, membuatnya merunduk untuk menatap Yoongi. "Kenapa jahat sekali?" Bisiknya lirih, takut terdengar teman Jimin yang ada bersama mereka. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli dengan pertanyaan Yoongi. Melihat hal itu Yoongi hanya bisa mendesis sebal. "Dasar bedebah sialan."

"Hng? Kau ada bilang sesuatu Yoongi?" _Dang_ , ternyata teman Jimin ada yang mendengar umpatannya.

Yoongi tersenyum canggung. "Tidak ada, hanya mengumpati seseorang yang begitu kurang ajar berani mengacuhkanku." Sorakan riuh kembali terdengar, menggoda Jimin yang terang-terangan disinggung Yoongi.

"Dengar itu, Jim? Yoongi sendiri bilang seperti itu."

"Kau bahkan berani mengacuhkannya begini. Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti tidak akan berani mencium Yoongi di hadapan kami semua." Ucapan temannya yang lain kembali terdengar. Jimin mendelik. Yang benar saja, mencium Yoongi di tempat umum seperti ini? Bukan tipe Jimin sama sekali.

"Kalian bercanda? Kenapa aku harus menciumnya di sini? Itu sangat tidak Jimin sekali." Yoongi hanya tersenyum remeh saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Yoongi pun paham, berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini memang bukan _style_ Jimin.

"Kau lihat, Jim? Yoongi terlihat sangat kecewa saat kau menolak untuk menciumnya. _Tsk_ , dasar tidak peka," gelengan dari teman-temannya membuat Jimin kembali mendelik. Matanya melirik Yoongi yang juga sedang menatap padanya, seolah bertanya apa. Jimin berpikir, haruskah?

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Jimin menarik Yoongi semakin merapat ke arahnya. Bibirnya dengan terampil mencari bibir Yoongi yang belum siap menerima ciuman darinya. Dengan perlahan bibir Jimin mulai bergerak. Melumat bibir Yoongi secara bergantian. Lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat bibir Yoongi secara lembut, membuat isyarat agar Yoongi mau membuka bibirnya lebih lebar untuknya. Merasa terbuai dengan lidah panas milik Jimin, tanpa sadar Yoongi menuruti apa yang Jimin minta.

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan pada bibirnya. Tangannya meremas kencang jaket yang tengah Jimin kenakan. Menariknya mendekat, semakin membuat tubuh mereka menempel dengan jarak yang tak berarti. Sorakan riuh teman-teman Jimin bahkan tidak Yoongi hiraukan. Otaknya terlalu lumpuh untuk menerima segala hal selain ciuman Jimin yang semakin lama terasa semakin memabukkan.

Sapuan lembut di bibirnya membuat Yoongi sedikit membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Jimin mulai melepas tautan bibir mereka. Matanya memandang ke arah bibir Yoongi yang terlihat semakin merekah. Bibirnya kembali maju hanya untuk memberi kecupan dalam di bibir Yoongi. Membuat temannya yang melihat kembali bersorak heboh.

"Kalian lihat tadi? Astaga! Park Jimin memang benar-benar."

"Kalian berdua bahkan hanya berteman dan sudah berani berciuman seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kalian memang sepasang kekasih."

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan teman-temannya. Tangannya semakin menarik tubuh Yoongi yang sudah menempel dengannya untuk semakin mendekat. Membuat Yoongi semakin menyembunyikan wajah malunya di perpotongan leher milik sahabat tercintanya.

.

.

.

 _"People says, relationship are stronger when you are_

 _bestfriend first then a couple second."_

 _ **But they don't know, that friendships are stronger when you**_

 _ **never change that bestfriend tittle into lover.**_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** _ **author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** _ **kesalahan penulisan**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
